The Final is Not Final Yet
by suzukisan60
Summary: Piala Dunia 2010. Netherlands yang tidak terkalahkan selama ini dipaksa tunduk oleh Spain. Piala AFF 2010. Apa ini? Sejarah berulang? Atau Holland menyantetnya? OC, Shonenai?, present event, football thing abuse, Yang alergi nggak dipaksa baca. Male!Indo


Warning: OC, Shonenai?, present event, football thing abuse, judul apa banget, ketidakakuratan info? Yang alergi nggak dipaksa baca. Indo cowok. Kalau cewek nanti aneh jadinya.

Pairing: **HollandxIndo**. Iya. Bukan MalayxIndo. Itu nanti aja kalau saya udah nggak stress.

Rate: T, mungkin. Anak kecil mungkin bingung.

Disclaimer: Himaruya Hidekaz. Semua udah tau T.T

* * *

Ia masih sulit memercayai ini.

Stadion terbesar milik South-Africa sekarang ingar-bingar. Oleh musik kemenangan yang diputar keras-keras, tiupan _vuvuzela_ yang tak henti-henti, dan yang paling utama, ekspresi kegembiraan para pendukung Spain yang kegirangan. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, negara mereka memenangkannya. Piala keramat itu.

Ada yang menang ada yang kalah. Suporter-suporter berkaus oranye lesu, terduduk di kursi masing-masing. Untuk tahun inipun, mereka belum merasakan nikmatnya kemenangan. _Tinggal sedikit lagi, kami akan membawa piala itu pulang!_

_Holland… kalah?_

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak Piala Dunia ini diselenggarakan, Netherlands kalah. Di final melawan Spain, mantan penjajahnya, orang yang dibencinya.

Sejak awal ia hanya berdoa, _"Ya Tuhan… tolong buat Holland menang… jangan biarkan taruhanku yang terbesar dimenangkan Malon, Tuhan…" _**[1]**

Tapi bahkan tak sebersitpun kata taruhan muncul di kepalanya sekarang. Yang ditatapnya di lapangan bukan Spain yang sedang mengangkat piala tinggi-tinggi… (yang hanya dilihatnya sekilas, maaf, Spain)

Tapi Netherlands, dengan seragam yang basah oleh keringat menempel di tubuhnya, ekspresinya yang sangat… sakit? Tidak percaya? Atau pasrah? [Sepertinya aku pernah melihat ekspresi itu… Dulu… sudah lama sekali.], berlutut tetap di tengah lapangan, memandang ke atas dengan mata tertutup. Sesekali mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, lalu memandang ke bawah. Lapangan hijau tempatnya berjuang mati-matian. Kemudian memandang ke atas lagi.

Mata Netherlands tidak seharusnya sesayu itu. Atau sebasah itu. Ia tidak menyukainya. Membangkitkan nostalgia.

Indonesia bangkit dari kursinya.

* * *

**The Final is Not Final Yet**

suzukisan60

* * *

Kaki-kakinya membawanya ke salah satu lorong gelap yang kosong di stadion kebanggaan adiknya itu. Hanya ada suara-suara teredam keramaian suporter Malaysia yang masih ada di sekitar stadion. Ia berhenti. Tempat yang cukup sunyi untuk menenangkan diri dari segala ingar-bingar barusan. Tentu saja setelah mengatakan bahwa ia akan segera kembali pada salah satu anggota timnya (dan bukan pergi untuk mengajak perang adiknya).

'_Aku tidak bisa melihatdan menangkap bolanya gara-gara laser-laser hijau itu!'_

'_Dan petasan itu! Apa-apaan itu?'_

'_Aku hanya kesal karena kita tidak bisa menampilkan yang terbaik. Mereka yang sudah jauh-jauh datang.'_

'_Selisih 3 gol. Ini akan sulit.'_

'_Aku minta maaf. Mentalku pribadi ternyata belum siap untuk pertandingan besar seperti ini. Apalagi di kandang lawan…'_

'_Mungkin kita… lengah? Segala pemberitaan itu… Apa yang akan mereka katakan di koran besok, ya?'_

'_Apa… Kejadian Piala Dunia kemarin akan terulang pada kita? Aku ingat, hampir seluruh Belanda… bisa dikatakan… berkabung selama seminggu lebih waktu itu.'_

Bahkan pidato singkat sang pelatih tentang 'ini semua belum berakhir' dan 'kalian bisa lebih baik lagi' barusan tidak membawa sedikit kecerahan bagi mereka. Yang ia takutkan adalah, benar, reaksi orang-orangya (dan Malon. Tapi anak itu urusan belakangan. Kecuali jika rakyatnya adiknya mulai saling bunuh). Mengetahui dukungan berkurang drastis, cukup membuat mental mereka bertambah _down_.

Apakah mereka terlalu percaya diri? Terlalu menganggap remeh? Mental mereka kurang terlatih bertanding di luar kandang? Atau mereka jatuh pada kelicikan Malaysia –lagi?

Sang personifikasi Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia mendesah. Pusing. Dadanya terasa sesak. Sesak oleh kekalahan. Kerutan di keningnya muncul kembali –yang memang sering, terutama setiap ia membaca koran atau menonton berita-berita lebay itu. Atau menonton sinetronnya yang tentu saja sepuluh kali lipat lebih lebay lagi. Mana harga sembako naik lagi…

Tiba-tiba, tanpa disangka-sangka dan entah darimana datangnya (hey bukankah tadi dia sendirian di lorong ini?), sepasang tangan besar dan kuat melingkari dadanya, menariknya medekat, menempel ke dada bidang orang itu sehingga jarak di antara kedua tubuh itu tak ada lagi. Indonesia tersentak. Berusaha melepaskan diri dari-

"Jangan menyerah."

"Hah…?"

[Kenapa dia ada di sini?]

Suara itu… Tangan ini… Dada yang menempel di punggungnya ini…

"Bel…Holland?"

[Kenapa…? Bagaimana…]

"Jangan menyerah, Indie." Desahan napasnya yang panas menggelitik telinga pemuda yang lebih kecil, membuatnya sedikit merinding. Atau karena suaranya? "Ini belum berakhir, kan? Masih ada kesempatan untukmu."

"Kenapa…?" "Kenapa kau ada disini?" Seketika ia mendapatkan kembali kontrol dirinya (Apa tadi jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat lagi? Bukankah pertandingan sudah berakhir satu jam yang lalu?), berusaha melepaskan tangan yang menahannya erat, membuatnya tak bisa menjauh. "Lepaskan aku, Holland!"

"Tidak."

"Kau ini…! Kalau ada yang lihat bagaimana?"

"Tenanglah." Ia membetulkan posisi tangannya. Masih memegang erat tubuh kecil itu yang seperti memegangi telinga kelinci, sekali lepas sulit menangkapnya kembali. "Dadamu berdebar-debar."

[Gara-gara siapa, kau pikir?]

"Apa kau masih tegang karena tadi?" [Oh, tolonglah. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli kalau ternyata kau menghabiskan liburanmu di rumah Malon, tapi kenapa harus membahas ini sih? Kau sengaja?] "Kau masih memikirkan pertandingan itu?"

Indonesia mengerutkan keningnya, membalas sengit, "Tentu saja, bodoh! Mana bisa aku melupakannya secepat itu?" "Lepaskan tanganmu!"

Pemuda bertubuh besar itu tidak mengendurkan pegangannya sedikitpun, menghela napas, "Semua belum berakhir, Indie. Masih ada 90 menit lagi. Dan di sana, kau yang pegang kendali."

"Pegang kendali apanya?" Suaranya bergetar, emosional. "Dia membobol gawangku tiga kali, dan aku tidak bisa membalasnya sekalipun! Padahal ini kesempatanku, setelah melewati Thai! Benar… aku mengalahkannya… Setelah sekian lama… Memberi Malaysia kesempatan… tapi… kalau begini caranya…" Matanya tertuju ke lantai. Terengah-engah menahan emosi. Perlawanannya terhadap tubuh di belakangnya mengendur. "Bagaimana reaksi orang-orangku nanti?" Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia hampir menangis sekarang.

"Selalu pesimistis."

"Jangan mengritikku."

Mereka bertahan di posisi itu, yang satu menunggu yang lain mengatur napasnya kembali.

"Hei," Netherlands mendekatkan lagi kepalanya ke wajah samping wajah Indonesia, membuat pipi mereka hampir menempel. "Kau ingat, Piala Dunia kemarin?"

"… Ya?" "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kau pasti ingat pertandingan final itu, kan?" Netherlands mendengus. "Si Espana sial itu…"

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak akan lupa wajah Malon saat menagih uang taruhan yang dia menangkan dariku! Itu salahmu juga, tahu! Padahal kau tidak pernah kalah sebelumnya! Yah… memang sebelumnya aku sudah menang cukup banyak dari pertandinganmu sebelumnya sih…"

"Merasa mirip seseorang?" Tanya Netherlands. Mengabaikan fakta yang tidak sengaja terungkap (percuma menanyakannya pada yang bersangkutan. Orangnya tidak bakalan mengaku) bahwa Indonesia kurang-lebih, _selalu_ mendukungnya. Yah… setidaknya bertaruh atas kemenangannya, lah.

"…" Pemuda itu terdiam. "Ya. Aku ingat. Tadi salah satu anggota timku juga mengatakannya." Ia menurunkan volume suaranya. "Ternyata rasanya memang parah sekali." ia mendesah. "Maaf, tadi aku emosi."

"Hmm…"

"Kau tidak… sengaja, kan?" Indonesia bertanya hati-hati.

Netherlands mengeryit. "Sengaja apa?"

"Menyantetku agar senasib denganmu."

"Aku bukan ahli santet sepertimu."

"Bantuan England?"

"Tidak."

"Norge?"

"Indie, ngapain juga aku repot-repot melakukannya? Kau pikir aku ingin kau kalah?"

"Siapa tahu kau masih kesal…"

"Indie, kalau aku bisa santet, akan kusantet Spanje dari dulu. Bukan kau."

"Oh, benar." Ia melemaskan badannya sedikit. Capek juga melawan dari tadi. Dengan staminanya sekarang, sampai lebaran kucing juga dia tidak akan menang.

"Seperti kubilang tadi, kau masih ada kesempatan, Indie. Tunjukkan bahwa kau memang bukan negara yang mudah menyerah. Kau dan suportermu yang luar biasa itu." "Selalu ramai dalam melakukan apapun… hampir sama sepertimu. Dan aku yakin hampir semua rakyatmu masih mendukungmu. Kau tidak menyangka, kan? Mereka bisa sebersemangat itu?"

"Ya… ya. Aku sangat berterimakasih pada mereka." (Meskipun bersemangat bukan berarti selalu ribut, kan? Ingin sekali Indonesia meneriakkan itu pada orang-orangnya.)

Indonesia terdiam sejenak, kemudian berkata pada Netherlands, "Kau… bagaimana denganmu? Waktu itu?" "Setelah kau kalah waktu itu, orang-orangmu pasti sedih sekali, kan?" tanyanya.

"Tentu." Indonesia agak menyesal menanyakan hal itu. Suara Holland jadi terdengar agak… "Tapi mereka bangkit. Setelah beberapa waktu –yang panjang, bisa dibilang-, pro dan kontra, capek juga… tapi mereka menerima. Mereka akan tahu kapan saat kalian sudah memberikan yang terbaik untuk mereka."

"Yah." "Tentu saja. Tentu saja. Aku tahu. Dan aku akan mengalahkan anak itu! Lihat saja, Malon!" Ia menaikkan lagi volume suaranya. Bukannya Netherlands belum terbiasa dengan ledakan-ledakan kecil pemuda dalam pelukannya ini.

"Hei, bagaimana seandainya jika kau tidak menang?" Tanya Netherlands, coba-coba.

"Ugh, apa maksud-" Indonesia menghadapkan wajahnya ke kepala Netherlands yang ternyata memang amat sangat dekat dengan wajahnya sendiri itu [Ah, jantungnya berdebar keras lagi. Anak ini memang terlalu mudah ditebak.] "Ka-kalaupun aku tidak menang, kau pasti bilang semacam, 'Semangatlah, Indie. Ini pencapaian. Aku tahu kau bisa bangkit lebih dari ini. Kau ini kuat.', atau gombalanmu yang lain. Hoeks."

"Kau tahu aku."

Indonesia mendengus. Merasakan hangat menjalari pipinya.

"Lagipula, bukanya kau yang waktu itu mengatakan… itu setelah pertandingan itu?", bisik Netherlands.

"Hah? Mengatakan apa?"

"Yang kau katakan padaku setelah aku kalah. Di tempat Suid-Afrika."

"Memangnya waktu itu aku mengatakan apa?"

"…" Netherlands tidak bisa menahan cengiran yang muncul di bibirnya. "Sudah kuduga kau pasti lupa."

"Heh, memangnya apa yang kukatakan? Kalau kau ingat, pasti hal yang memalukan!" " Jangan menyeringai begitu!"

"Indie… Indie…." Kepala berambut pirang jabrik itu menggeleng-geleng. "Tak perlu sepercaya diri itu. Itu bukan hal yang penting." senyumnya. "Sebenarnya… tidak. Bagiku, kata-katamu itu sangat berharga. Aku tidak akan melupakannya." Orang segarang Netherlands ternyata bisa tersenyum toh? (baik, ia memang kebalikan dari Indonesia. Semakin dekat dengan orang itu, semakin sering Indonesia marah-marah dengan leluasa. Hanya lagi-lagi, ia tidak mau mengakuinya.)

"Jadi apa itu? Aku benar-benar lupa!"

"Tak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Konsentrasi sajalah pada latihanmu." Ia melepas satu tangan yang melingkari dada pemuda yang lebih kecil itu, menepuk-nepuk kepalanya seperti anak kecil. [Ugh, kuat bener, sih, bule satu ini. Padahal pakai satu tangan. Dasar rambut tulip!] "Kalau kau benar-benar mau tahu, akan kukatakan. Tapi lebih baik kau tidak mengharapkannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena saat aku mengatakan hal itu padamu, itu artinya kau kalah di pertandingan besok."

"Hah? Apa-apaan itu?", Indonesia mengeryit. Tidak mengerti sama sekali. "Kau seperti Malon! Janjian ya?"

"Kenapa jadi dia?"

"Dia bilang, 'Indon! Kalau aku menang di pertandingan pertama besok, kau harus mendengarkan aku menyanyi, ya!' Kau tahu kan suaranya parah sekali?" **[2]**

Netherlands ingin tertawa, tapi sedikit rasa kesal yang timbul mencegahnya. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya, mengeryit. Memang pertengkaran kedua saudara itu sudah terlalu sering sampai menyebalkan, tapi entah kenapa, ia merasa agak kesal jika kedua negara itu akur. Mereka terlalu akur. Terlalu, terlalu dekat. Akhirnya ia hanya mendengus. "Kau dan dia itu, tingkah kalian sama saja, tahu. Seperti sepasang kekasih."

"DEMI SARUNGKAKEK MAJAPAHIT, JIDATMU KEKASIH? GORILA PIRANG!"**[3]**

Netherlands tidak bisa menahan tawa sekarang. Tawanya bergema di lorong sepi itu, seperti sinterklas kesiangan. Sinterklas versi preman. Tanggal 25 itu kemarin, Holland.

Hanya di depan orang-orang tertentu, ia bisa tertawa lepas begini. "Aku bercanda, kok."

"Hhh…" Indonesia menggaruk kepalanya, membuat rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan sejak dulu (ditambah efek hembusan angin, keringat hasil dua jam berlari dan air minum yang bukannya diminum malah disiramkan dengan asal ke kepala) bertambah berantakan lagi. "Aku masih heran kenapa kau begitu percaya padaku. Padahal aku kan mantan jajahanmu."

"Justru karena kau seperti ini…"

"Ha? Justru karena itu bagaimana? Aku tidak mengerti." Dahinya berkerut lagi.

"Sudahlah."

"Rambut tulip aneh." Sekarang ia mendengus, memajukan bibirnya. Tidak sulit bagi Netherlands untuk menyamakannya dengan kelinci.

"Tidak sadar diri. Kau ini yang anak aneh."

"Kau ini…! Lepas…kan aku…!"

"Pokomya…" Netherlands mengendurkan pelukannya. Hanya untuk menangkap Indonesia kembali. Kali ini membuat dada dan dahi mereka saling beradu ["He-hei… Holland…"]. Netherelands mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Indonesia.

"…"

Bisikan itu pelan sekali. Bahkan desahan napasnya hampir tidak Indonesia rasakan. Tapi kata-kata yang orang itu ucapkan cukup untuk membuat pipinya memerah (yang seharusnya tidak memerah semudah itu, mengingat ia punya cukup banyak melanin untuk bertahan tinggal di rumahnya. Rumahnya panas tidak kira-kira).

Indonesia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu. Kali ini Netherlands tidak menahannya. "Dasar gombal kau. Hentikan."

"A-aku … harus kembali. Yang lain pasti mencariku." Ia melangkahkan kakinya melewati Netherlands. "Kau tidak pulang?"

"Aku akan ke rumahmu."

"Rumahku kosong! Aku kan di hotel!"

"Maksudku, aku akan ke Indonesia."

"Menontonku? Maksudku, final?"

"Tentu saja." Netherlands nyengir. "Menontonmu."

Wajah Indonesia panas lagi. "Kapan kau kembali?"

"Sebentar lagi. Dengan pesawatmu."

Indonesia mengeryit heran. "Memangnya boleh?"

"Pesawatmu yang lain."

"Jangan bilang kau anggota rombongan suporterku?" **[4]** Indonesia tidak habis pikir. Ngapain ini bule nyasar ikut rombongan suporternya segala?

"Memang lebih mudah seperti itu, kan. Hebat juga kau punya ide seperti itu."

"Heh, tentu saja. Agar suporterku tidak kalah dari Malon!"

Netherlands meraih tangan Indonesia dan meremasnya singkat, sebelum melepaskannya. "Sampai ketemu."

Indonesia terhenyak. "I-iya." "Terima kasih… Belanda."

Netherlands hanya tersenyum kepada mantan jajahannya itu. "Cukup ingat kata-kataku tadi, Indonesie."

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini, dan untuk pertama kalinya di depan Netherlands setelah berbulan-bulan, Indonesia tersenyum.

* * *

**Omake1:**

"Ah!" Indonesia berbaring di kasur hotel yang empuk, namun matanya tidak bisa dipaksa menutup sama sekali. Segala bentuk pikiran masih berkecamuk dalam benaknya…**[5]**

"Aku lupa menanyakan lebih jauh kata-kataku waktu itu pada Holland!"

* * *

**Omake2:**

"_Isabeela aadaalaaaah… Kisah cinta duaaa…"_

Indonesia menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan. Ya ampun… kok bisa ya adiknya itu dengan pedenya nyanyiin lagu-lagu begini? Memang suaranya tidak parah-parah amat (tapi tetap eh-sumpah-fales-abis di nada-nada tertentu ) sih, Indonesiapun sudah biasa dengan itu (juga karena beberapa bandnya yang ternyata ngefans sama suara si Malon). Tapi kenapa oh kenapa, adiknya ini cinta sekali dengan lagu-lagu lawasnya? Perasaan, Indonesia pertama dengar lagu itu… 20 tahun yang lalu? 30? Kenapa lagunya mendayu-dayu beginiiii? Toloooong!

"HOI INDON-ESIA! DENGERIN LAH!"

"IYA IYA GUE DENGERIN, LASER CURANG!"

"CAKAP APA KAU, INDOGNESIA?"

"APA? MANG-ALAY-SIAL?" **[6]**

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**Catatan Kaki:**

**[1]. **Tidak, Indonesia tidak bertaruh apa-apa kok, ke Malaysia. Bukan pulau, bukan kebudayaan apapun.

**[2]. **Sebenarnya bukan ide Malaysia. Salah satu radio di Jakarta kemarin janji, kalau Indonesia kalah kemarin, mereka akan muterin lagu-lagu dari Malaysia seharian… Dan beneran dilakonin =_=. Bahkan muter lagu kebangsaannya kalau nggak salah.

[3]. Memangnya jaman Majapahit udah ada sarung? Saya nggak tau apa yang mereka pake, sih...

**[4].** Garuda Indonesia membuka penerbangan yang dikhususkan untuk suporter Indonesia. Berangkat, nonton, lalu pulang lagi.

**[5]. **Curhatan author pada malam setelah pertandingan.

**[6]. **Beberapa contoh _dirty-talks_ mesra antara fans Malay & Indo di twitter.

A/N: APA-APAAN INI? KENAPA JADI HOLLANDXINDO DAN BUKANNYA MALAYXINDO? LALU KENAPA JADI DRAMA BEGINI? Oh, whatever. Saya lagi galau. Gak ada waktu untuk cintrong-cintrongan, Melayucest! Masih ada satu leg lagi! Kalau udah selesai, baru deh terserah kalian mau ngapain! Well, what do you think? Fic ini lahir dari pemikiran saya saja, "Wah, Nethere nyumpahin Indo kali, ya? Kok bisa senasib gitu? Atau mereka emang jodoh abadi?" (ngelamun sambil mikir, diselingi teriakan galau desperate yang terkadang muncul). Seinget saya, Netherlands di WC kemaren nggak pernah kalah, betul nggak sih? Maaf, amnesia.

Terus kenapa tiba-tiba ada Nethere disini? Perasaan nggak ada orang bule yang nonton (atau mungkin ada, tapi saya nggak tahu. Well, seenggaknya bukan perwakilan kedutaannya.). Lalu perasaan tadi nggak ada pemain yang punggungnya bertuliskan INDONESIA deh (dan seinget saya, di World Cup kemarin juga nggak ada baju oranye bertuliskan NEDERLAND). Nggak tau juga kenapa dianya harus ikut main. Ah, peduli. Disini Nesia cowok. Kalo cewek nanti tambah aneh dong. Dan maaf, Iker Casillas, saya tahu yang angkat piala itu anda, tapi cuma disini aja tolong ngalah sama Antonio ehehe.

Dan apa itu Irfan Bachdim sama Markus Harison nongol? (ada yang sadar? XD). Jujur saya bukan fangirl Irfan Bachdim, cuma kan waktu itu dia masih tinggal di Belanda (mungkin)… Oh dan Timnas Indonesia, Garuda Indonesia, dan Mal FM ralat, Jak FM bukan punya saya (kalau saya taroh di warning atas, spoiler dong) tapi punya… yang punya (memangnya boleh begini? Kalau enggak, bilang saya aja, jangan lagsung digugat…). Keadaan Belanda sehabis kalah WC ngarang total. Nggak dapet infonya (nggak nyari tepatnya. Mager.)

Oiya. Nesia manggilnya Holland, ya. 'Belanda' nggak ada 'Nethere'-nethere nya samasekali, soalnya, hehe. Padahal yang bener kan Netherlands. Mencoba membuat non-OOC!Holland. OOC nggak sih? Kok dia jadi mirip Sweden gini? (minus "'ku t'dak m'ip 'ya."). Terlalu alus? Terlalu bijak? Terlalu cerewet? Mana Nesianya galak banget (oh ya diakan lagi panas. Dan salahkan Nethere yang tidak, ralat, kurang sensitif :p). Kok dia jadi kayak Romano?

Saya anggap fic ini penghiburan untuk saya sendiri. Ditulisnya malem-malem, waktu saya nggak tidur gara-gara ntuh pertandingan. Dipost sekarang karena kemarin sibuk (halah). Read? Review? Comment? Flame? Saya terima kok semuanya. Atau saya apus aja fic gaje ini? :D Ini hanya fiksi, tapi sebagian besar info berdasarkan fakta (kecuali hint HollandIndonya, jelas). Kalau ada yang mau ditanya, Tanya saya aja di review XP

Oh, mungkin ini akan jadi two-shot (masih banyak lubang-lubang disini…), tapi entahlah. Menurut anda? Kalau ini memang one-shot, silakan tebak-tebak sendiri apa yang dibilang Indo & Nethere pada satu sama lain… hohohoho

Selamat Natal, Tahun Baru, dan Piala AFF!


End file.
